Warriors The New Prophecy: Our Version
by Sprit - Sprit and Aunt Rackie
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! It will make your taste buds tingle. It would be smart to read the juiciness of Warriors: Our Version first thought, but neither really make much sense so it doesn't matter. they're really funny though FLAMES ARE WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

Oh jeez, we are soooo good. Here is the first (and secondish) part of the new prophecy. I know it's hard to believe but this one is even harder to understand and less organized then Warriors: Our Version. But you will read it and pis yourself laughing anyway. Oh ya and we wanna tell you that all the books will be kinda bunched together amongst the chapters cuz we were too lazy and didn't really care enough to seperate them. So uh ya. This whole story should be read in a husky voice. (whatever the fuck that is) cuz we find it funny.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these naughty-dog-cats, so don't sue us.

**!REMEMBER WE DON"T MEAN ANY HARM!**

THE NEW PROPHECY, MU HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Brambelbreast of Thunderpile becomes so enthralled in his breasts that he starts dreaming about them. Three cats (and Stormlicker /

Stormfur) from the other piles join him in these delicious dreams. (Featherblowjob, Crowraper, and Tawnyass.) The 5 paranoid whore-

cats have a random idea to go the big water and suck on a badger. Brambelbreast brings his mounting block, Squirrelutter along on the

adventure cause she's already attached anyway. The rampaging cats also hope that their journey willl save the forest from Sheryl and her

wilddog–machines. (8 Simple Rules) They have to travel through horny deserts and seek the wisdom of the mighty erection master named

Largemoon (a.k.a. the badger) They sleep with the shiny rock that causes pleasure to the uterus and tells them to se the tribe of endless

stripping.

They then travel through endless menstration and are sexually attracted to the prostitutes living in the mountains (a.k.a. the tribe of endless

stripping) , especially Stormlicker who is immediately seduced by Brook of Quick Pelvic Thrusts. He liked it, in fact he was so turned on

that he had to save her from The Large Testicle Dog Cat Thing Of All Forms Of Doom And Destruction. But it turns out that he doesn't

have the scrotum muscle needed to plunge The Large Testicle Dog Cat Thing Of All Forms Of Doom And Destruction to pregnancy. So

he asks his sister to do it for him because she already has a muscular pelvic gland shoved up her that is giving her great pleasure like the

kind you feel when getting it on with a washing machine. (except in this case Crowfeather is the motherfucker) She quickly pulls him out

of her uterus, And thrusts herself at the boulder that is hurdling fast at Stormlicker and The Large Testicle Dog Cat Thing Of All Forms Of

Doom And Destruction that is almost pregnant. Stormlicker is saved but Featherblowjob is crushed under the rock with The Large

Testicle Dog Cat Thing Of All Forms Of Doom And Destruction that is now in labor. They have a heated affair under the rock but its

intensity kills them. Crowraper is left staring at the limp body of Featherblowjob noticing how sleek her legs are and how luscious her lips

are. He fucks her one more time before eating his cock in grief.

69

That is the end of the first (and secondish) part of this lovely slab of meatball flavoured steaksauce. I hope u licked it up spaztically and effectively you mothers.

READ AND REVIEW! (also read our other stories if you've got a chance, there perverted and skrumptillious)

Skrumptillious is the coolest word! (even though it's not one)

BYE YOU HORNY BEASTS!


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Sorry it's taken us so long to update this horny bastard of a story, we've been a bit preoccupied with some messed up reviews that we couldn't resist responding to. (look under Warriors: Our Version and Desk Banging, we deleted the worst of them.) Unfortunately the reviews are so uncreative that it kind of got boring reading them so we decided to write some more of the story. MILK IT!

Disclaimer: in case you were interested we don't own any of these characters.

**!REMEMBER WE DON'T MEAN ANY HARM!**

**Warriors: Some More Of The Juicy New Prophecy**

Bramblebreast becomes horny in his depression but not as raunchy as Crowraper who was mourning the death of his balls, and babe…

but mostly his balls. He missed holding his crotch and feeling a lump of joy in between his legs. Squirrelutter, Tawnyass, Stormlicker,

Crowraper, and Bramblebreast raped llamas to the forest that they were looking for, and then they were like "yay, lets go tell our frisky

stallion mating calls…I mean clans. We can share blood with their meaty spleen muscles." Then they rode each other home grasping their

moist bodies in a husky voice. When they got home Firefucker was sitting on top of Sandyanus while she was sucking his pelvic area and

saying, "mmm…you have salty penis milk". Firefucker welcomed them home with a friendly rape, but it was really hard to insert his cock

properly because Sandyanus was extracting the milk from it to make **cock**ies because everyone was hungry. While they were waiting

Leafshit jumped on her sister roughly growling with an urge to become lesbian. Unfortunately she was quickly ripped off because

everyone wanted to leave for the new forest which they suddenly all new about. As they were groaning with infatuation/getting ready to

leave Grayscrotum got stuck between Sheryl's boobs, (8 simple rules) and as hard as he tried he just couldn't resist the ice cream

sandwiches, and before long he was trapped. (he met a lot of other cats in there) When Firestar noticed that he was missing he was like,

"Oh. My. God. I have to learn how to do a headstand…and my man-babe-fag (Grayscrotum) just got stuck in between the biggest

implants on the face of the earth so deep that he didn't even scream fuck me. Rip it off. (he was wearing a tube dress by the way)

69

Sorry that didn't make any sense but we luv it, it's funny. Hope you luved it too. Actually we don't really care but whatever. REVIEW!

(if you feel like making us fall off our chairs say moist in your reviews...don't ask)

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Since it took us so long to update we decided to put this chapter up too. It's a longer chunk of rump meat. Unfortunately the time it took us to update was extended AGAIN because we had writers block...or more accurately writers lock. Thank you to all those people who reported us. (cough cough) Anyway read the story we luv ya all!

Disclaimer: don't own any of the character's.

**!REMEMBER WE DON'T MEAN ANY HARM!**

**Warriors: The Delectable New Prophecy**

The four piles merged (sounds like an episode of survivor) into one sucking mound of goodness. They began a slow raping journey to the

forest of horny uteri.(which is apparently the plural for uterus) Complete with fancy hotels and nude beaches. (free short-shorts for all)

They passed the strip joint on the way and Brook of Quick Peilvic Thrusts plunges deep into enemy territory and finds Stormlicker and

fucks him really hard so that he gets so horny that they just have to…live together. Biting each other and sucking ruthlessly with fierce

pelvic thrusts. The rest of the sucking mound of goodness moved on to the land of strip beaches. The four piles unconnected and scouted

good tables for a brotherly rape for all of the clan to share. Bramblebreast finds a new babe. (his brother Hawkcunt) And Squirrelutter

gets a little angry and makes Ashslut get a sex change so she can suck his scrotum area. But who could blame her because every time

Bramblebreast and Hawkcunt meet/mate they start sucking the energy out of each other's spleens so rapidly that it turns to fairy dust and

they lick it off each other's luscious lips. Meanwhile Crowraper was dreaming about grasping Leafshit viciously as she slammed him into

the jagged rocky bottom of the stream, and plunging his bus into her garage. Then thrusting his motor in and out so roughly that she

screamed in twisted pleasure. (after ripping off her red tube dress) Then he remembered that all that would be impossible because he ate

his scrotum and woke up. He quickly ran over to Onetimer/Onewhisker grabbing his balls and cock and sewing them on himself. Then he

dramatically loped towards Thunderpile camp. Whern he arrived Leafshit was hanging off a sexy cliff. It turned him on and gave his new

thing a horny feeling. Leafshit was like, "can you help me up?" And Crowraper was like," uh…(drool) you have large breasts like the

morning sun. I MEAN…ya what was the question?" Then Leafshit was like, "ugh I just had this sudden urge to grab your man boobs and

suck the life out of them." Crowfeather's like, "Oh really that's funny cause I just had this sudden urge/dream/thing to fuck you in a river."

And he launched himself onto her with legs flailing in the wind. They both fell of the cliff but luckily they landed on an extremely fat guy

and bounced back up landing on the spongy moss. Then Leafshit's like, "let's go find a river okay." So they bounce plunging grunting and

sucking back into the sunset. Meanwhile Hawkcunt was grinning mischievously while doing the eyebrow thing at Bramblebreast. They

were both drenched in rain causing some delicious reactions in the pelvic region. Mudtranny was like, "break it up boys." And he stepped

in between them, and they both looked naughtily at his large scrotum. (it was raining so you couldn't tell exactly how much drool was

coming out.) There was a flash of pelvic lightning coming from the river (cause Leafshit and Crowraper were going at it so intensely) A

tree fell on Mudtranny causing his balls to splatter everywhere. (everyone licked it up). Suddenly every other cat in the four piles was

there. Including Squirrelutter and Ashslut who were licking the sweat off of each other's salty breast milk. Sandstorm was like, "Rawr!

You can make **cock**ies out of that but Firefucker tastes much better." Then she dives between his legs and clamps her jaws around his

sack. Then Cindertube walks by. (leg blowing in the wind) Firefucker's like, "I used to rape you." (fag voice) Sandstorm doesn't hear

because she's too into it. Cindertube's like, "It was fun. (fag voice) Oh and by the way while Leafshit was being fucked at the bottom of

a stream, (oops did I say that out loud, she's a medicine cat y'know.) she found the pool of moaning cats where we can lick breasts with

Starclan." Then everyone was like "yay" and they found a table.

69 (sudden ending eh)

YAY! Review and find a table! The new book is out, we still have to write the chapter though so it might take a couple weaks for it to get updated.

BYE! SORRY IF YOU HATE OUR STORY! BUT PLEASE DON'T REPORT US WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT!


End file.
